A Very Merry Winxmas
by aquariawinx6
Summary: A series of one shots with all of our favorite Winx characters celebrating the holidays.
1. Christmas with the InLaws

**So in the spirit of Christmas, I decided to start a Christmas story. This will be a series of one-shots. This first one is about Mirta. I decided to do a story focusing on Mirta because not many stories are written about Mirta and she's one of my favorite minor characters. **I know it's kind of long, but the others probably won't be as long as this one.****

**Well read and let me know what you all think.**

**~aquariawinx6~**

* * *

><p>Christmas with the In-Laws<p>

Nervous couldn't even begin to describe the way that Mirta felt. Maybe terrified, no petrified, or better yet, scared witless was a better description.

It was the holidays, Mirta's favorite time of year, and she was going to be spending it with the love her life, her fiancé, Chase. Unfortunately that also meant she would be spending time with her in-laws. She'd had the opportunity to meet them over the summer. They were supposed to stay for the weekend, but the trip had been cut short. Chase's mother hadn't exactly played the role of the hospitable host. She picked on Mirta every chance she got. After the first day Mirta begged Chase to take her back home and she hadn't been back to visit since.

"Relax I talked to my mom." Chase said placing his hand on Mirta's, without taking his eyes off the road. "She promised to be on her best behavior."

"I'm sure she did."

Chase could tell by her tone of voice she wasn't all too convinced. "She just needs to get to know you like I do. Once she gets to know you she'll love you."

If only it were that simple. No amount of charm could win her over. Chase's mother hated her. It was because she was a witch. Even still in this day and age witches are still very misunderstood and discriminated against. Most people didn't show their dislike for witches openly, but Chase's mother had no problem voicing her dislike for them.

"We could always turn around. We can celebrate Christmas just the two of us." Mirta looked into Chase's warm brown eyes hoping he would agree.

"They're expecting us, and Callie has been looking forward to seeing you again." Callie is Chase's younger sister, the only person in Chase's family that actually liked Mirta.

Mirta sighed to herself. There was no getting out of this. Originally she'd thought it would be a good idea to come and try and get to know Chase's family better, but now that they were only minutes away from the house, Mirta wasn't so sure anymore, and was moments away from having a panic attack.

That was it! A panic attack! She could definitely fake one. Once Chase saw how bad she was freaking out he'd definitely turn the hover car around and take the both of them back home, but after seeing the look of excitement on his face when he talked about his family, she realized she couldn't do that. Chase hadn't seen his family in months. For the next week she would just have to suck it up and take whatever Chase's mom threw her way.

"Here we are." Chase said pulling into the driveway. Looking up Mirta saw the three story bungalow styled house Chase called home. During their last visit it had been mid July and very warm out, and the flower bed out front had been filled with tulips. Since it was December now the ground was covered in snow and the exterior of the house was decorated for Christmas with Christmas lights all along the porches railing. It looked like a photo you would find on a Christmas card.

Chase's mom must have been watching out for them in the front room, because the moment they pulled up in the driveway she came running out the door and pulled Chase into a tight embrace. "Oh Chasey poo!" She exclaimed. Mirta watched as Chase's face turned beat red in embarrassment. "Have you been eating well? You look sickly." She began scrutinizing his figure.

"I eat just fine mom. Mirta's a wonderful cook." Chase's mom snapped her head in Mirta's direction. She gave Mirta a once over and then after what felt like hours of silence she finally spoke.

"Mirta," She said with a raised brow.

Mirta assumed that was her way of greeting her. "Lydia," She said in response, her greeting just as frigid as was Lydia's. However, Lydia didn't notice. She had already turned back to Chase.

"I made your favorite, lasagna with bread sticks and apple pie for dessert." Chase's mom said linking her arms in his and leading him into the house. "Don't bother with the luggage I'll send your brothers out to get them." She said before Chase could protest.

Mirta followed behind them, as she grumbled to herself. It was only a week. Surely she could survive the week. She watched as Chase and Lydia entered through the front door, and cursed to herself as the door was slammed in her face, which was no doubt Lydia's doing. She quickly regained her temper and then let herself in through the door.

Upon entering the door she saw Chase's twelve and thirteen year old brothers Miles and Hunter sitting in front of the TV, eyes glued to the screen with controllers in hand. They were deeply immersed in some video game and by the looks of it Hunter was beating Miles.

"Hey," Mirta said waving at the two boys. The two boys flashed Mirta an annoyed look, showing that they weren't happy about being interrupted from their game and after seeing it was only Mirta they went back to playing their game.

"Now I know you heard her say hello." Mirta looked up to see Callie standing at the foot of the stairs. "Show some manners and say hello." She said reprimanding her two younger brothers. After giving their sister the dirtiest look they could muster, the two boys gave a reluctant hello and then once again turned back to their video game.

"Hunter! Miles!" Lydia called the boys names from the kitchen. The boys groaned in response. "Go get Chase's bags from the car!" The boys didn't dare disobey their mother's orders, and quickly got up from where they sat, donned their winter coats and boots and trudged out in the snow to retrieve Chase's luggage.

"It's good to see you again." Callie said pulling Mirta into a hug. "Chase said he was bringing you but I thought you might chicken out." And she nearly had, but she had to do this for Chase. "I hope you've prepared yourself for this. Mom isn't gonna go easy on you at all for the next week."

At that bit of news Mirta groaned. This was bound to be the worst Christmas ever!

…

"But didn't you see the look she kept giving me all through dinner!" Mirta shouted, her tone was almost hysterical.

"Mirta she was not giving you any kind of look. Now don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" She was definitely _not _overreacting. Ever since their arrival, Lydia had gone out of her way to make Mirta feel uncomfortable.

"No Chase, I'm not overreacting. Your mother hates me and now she's doing everything she possibly can to scare me off!" Chase could see Mirta's eyes beginning to water and then a single tear streak down her cheek.

"Hey now there's no need to cry," He said wiping away the tear. "You've had a long day. You're tired let's get some sleep." Chase said gesturing towards the bed.

She was exhausted. Maybe a little sleep was all that she needed. The couple pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed. "Tomorrow will be better." He promised.

Unfortunately it wasn't, and neither was the day after that. When Chase's mom wasn't giving her evil looks, she always had a snarky degrading comment. Mirta had gone for a walk, just to get away from a certain someone… Lydia, and upon her arrival at the house, she was ambushed by a brigade of snowballs courtesy of Miles and Hunter. Other than Chase and Callie, no one even attempted to make her stay at their home comfortable in the least bit. Chase's father Greg however, was at least _kind _enough to ignore her presence, preferring to pretend he didn't see her at all.

If she weren't thinking of Chase and his feelings, she would have left days ago. Greg ignoring her and Miles and Hunter's childish attempts to get rid of her, she could deal with. However, Lydia's rude insensitive comments were unbearable.

Now it was Christmas Eve and Chase's family was all gathered over his house as was tradition. She had met Chase's great aunt Diane, whom had turned her nose up at her the moment she found out she had attended Cloud Tower and his paternal grandfather who couldn't seem to get her name right, but that could be credited to his old age rather than him being careless.

Mirta sat in the family room on the love seat with Chase, talking with Callie who was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed Indian style.

"So next school year Callie will be going away to school." Lydia said bringing up the subject of conversation to her father-in-law who was sitting in the big over-stuffed armchair.

The old man's face rumpled into a frown. "Isn't it a little early for that?" He asked. "She's only thirteen."

"I'm sixteen grandpa," Callie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"She'll attend Beta Academy just like her aunt." Aunt Diane said puffing her chest out with pride. She didn't see the look of annoyance that flashed across Callie's face. For the past year her entire family had been putting all types of pressure on her, telling her what the best school was for her to attend.

"She'll attend Andromeda's School for Fairy's on the Elektra Nebula, just like her mom." Lydia said with a smile.

"Oh nonsense Lydia," Aunt Diane said with a wave of her hand. "Beta Academy would be a much better fit for her. With Beta's curriculum, rigorous course work and the outstanding teachers Callie would turn out to be a great fairy."

"Yes, but at Andromeda's she'll learn to better control her powers and Andromeda's graduation rate is very high as opposed to Beta Academy."

Mirta could see an argument brewing. She saw the way Aunt Diane's eyes slanted and the dark glare Lydia gave her in return.

"I've applied to both those schools, but I really want to go to Alfea." Callie said keeping her voice low hoping to ease the tension in the room.

Her grandfather nodded his head in approval. "That's where Missy went correct?" He said pointing over to Mirta.

"Mirta grandpa," Chase said correcting his aging grandfather.

He only waved his hand in dismissal. "Yes, yes that's what I said."

Aunt Diane and Lydia ignored Callie's statement all together. "Beta will be a better fit for Callie. Besides everyone on our side of the family went there, Lydia was the disappointment of the family and decided to go to that treacherous school Andromeda." Aunt Diane said with a sneer.

Everyone knew that Andromeda and Beta were rival schools. According to Chase his mom and his Aunt Diane had this argument almost every time there was a big family gathering.

"At Andromeda Callie can get in on scholarship." Lydia countered.

"Did you not here the girl?" Their grandpa said jumping in an attempt to bring the argument to an end. "She wants to attend Alfea, like Marcy."

This time Callie corrected him, "Mirta grandpa."

"There was once I time when I considered Alfea to be one of the best schools for fairy's however, since they allowed a _certain _witch admittance as an exchange student, I've lost all respect for the establishment." If looks could kill the glare Lydia sent Mirta's direction should have taken her out.

"I have to agree." Aunt Diane said with a nod of her head. "Not even Beta Academy would allow a witch into their school and a Cloud Tower witch at that."

"No highly esteemed school for fairies would do such a thing." Lydia said; her eyes intently fixed on Mirta.

This was it, the final straw. She had put up with Chase's mother for the entire week. Enough was enough. "I'm not putting up with this anymore." She said standing up from her seat. Before exiting the room she shot a look in Lydia's direction. "You've gone out of your way to make sure I felt very unwelcome in your home and now you've gotten your wish. I'm leaving now." She said as she stormed out of the room, Callie following behind her.

"Now wait just one minute." Their grandpa said standing to his feet. "When were you all going to tell me Shirley was a witch?"

"Mom," Chase stood to his feet, ignoring his grandfather's question, giving his mother the worst look any mother could ever receive from their son. "When we talked on the phone I asked you to be nice to her and just get to know her…"

Lydia merely waved her hand dismissing his words. "I told you Chase, you can do so much better, there has to be a nice fairy out there for you…"

"Mom!" He said raising his voice so that the room fell silent. "I don't want anyone else." His words were filled with emotion. "I love Mirta. We're getting married whether you like it or not and me and her are going to spend this Christmas together."

Lydia was completely taken back by her son's words. "You're supposed to spend Christmas with your family."

"She is my family mom."

"Well then…" Lydia was at a loss for words. She was going to lose her son to a witch, in literal terms.

"Well she really is a nice girl…" Their grandfather said from his armchair.

"Lydia." Chase's father Greg called to his wife. "Listen to the boy."

"Oh I don't even want to hear it Greg." She shot her husband a dirty look. "You haven't exactly been hospitable to the girl either." She reminded him.

Greg nodded his head. "I'll admit I wasn't all too keen on the idea of my son marrying a witch, but if he feels that strongly about her, then I'll just have to set my feelings aside."

Chase didn't know what to say. His father hadn't been too happy to hear about his engagement to Mirta, and since hearing the news he expressed his disappointment openly.

"He's marrying her whether you like it or not." Greg said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I suggest you start getting used to the idea."

Lydia hated to admit that her husband was right. But she hated even more what she was about to do. She had to apologize and make amends. She left the family talking amongst themselves in the living room and made her way to Chase's bedroom. From the hall she could hear Callie trying to calm Mirta to no avail.

"Callie why don't you go pour the sparkling for the toast." Lydia said from the doorway. Callie quickly got up from her place obeying her mother's request. Lydia's eyes did a quick sweep of the room and she saw that Mirta had already begun to pack her clothes.

"I owe you an apology." Lydia began. "I haven't been the best host and I haven't' exactly made you feel welcome. I didn't realize how much you meant to Chase and I haven't really even given you a chance or taken the time to get to know you."

Mirta wasn't exactly sure of what she should say. Quite a few snarky sarcastic comments came to mind, but she was careful to bite her tongue.

"It's Christmas Eve and it'll be Christmas in just a few minutes. Stay and at least do the Christmas toast with us."

Mirta could hardly say no to her request. She wasn't exactly sure what Chase said to her to bring about her change of heart or if she should even take her seriously.

"One minute to midnight." Callie announced to the rest of the family as she passed everyone a glass of sparkling grape juice.

"We can hardly give a proper toast without champagne." Their grandfather said with a frown.

"Remember what the doctor said Grandpa?" Callie said placing her hand on her grandfather's arm. "Does everyone have a glass?"

"Ten seconds." Aunt Diane announced.

Mirta along with the rest of Chase's family began counting down from ten and the moment the clock struck twelve they all turned to Lydia, who was supposed to give the speech.

"Christmas is a time for family." Lydia said as she began to recite her toast. "And I'm glad to say that we have a new addition to the family, Mirta." Lydia said looking into Mirta's eyes. "Any woman that can make my son happy the way that you have is more than welcome into this family."

Mirta was speechless. She couldn't believe her ears. And what really blew her mind was that she knew that Lydia had meant every single word.

"Merry Christmas and welcome to the family.

* * *

><p><strong>The next story is probably going to be Helia and Flora. I'm in the middle of taking finals, so I'm not sure when the next update will be.<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. The Greatest Christmas Present

**Fall semester is finally finished! This means for the next four weeks you all will be getting more frequent updates! I have more time to write without distraction so there might be some new stories coming your way, stories that have been sitting on my computer for weeks now that I've been dying to share.**

**Well anyway this next chapter of A Very Merry Winxmas is about Helia and Flora. I hope all you Flora fans enjoy this one. It's kind of short and maybe a little cheesy but I thought it was cute, but I'll let you all be the judge of that.**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Greatest Christmas Present<strong>

Flora stood out on the front porch of their plantation style home looking out at the white glistening snow, admiring how the sun's light made the snow glitter. Just last night they had gotten about three feet of snow. Helia was supposed to come in on a hoverbus that morning, but because of the weather, plans had changed. At first Flora had been worried that he wouldn't be coming at all, but Helia called saying he'd be coming by way of portal. The portal was supposed to open up right in front of her house.

"Is he here yet?" Flora turned to see her ten year old sister Rose stepping out onto the porch pulling her coat up around her body.

"No not yet Rose, and zip up that coat, you don't want to catch cold do you?" She said with a sigh.

"Once Helia gets here we're going to have so much fun." Rose began telling her older sister of all the things she had planned for the three of them once Helia arrived. Flora couldn't help but be amused by Rose's excitement. She could be wrong but she figured that maybe Rose had a slight crush on Helia.

"He's coming!" Rose said clapping her hands together excitedly as a gold beam of light appeared amidst the snowy landscape. The light parted and out stepped Helia with his bags in hand.

A small smile spread across Flora's face. She didn't even give Helia a chance to approach her or even allow him to set down his bags. From the front porch she hurried down to where he was pulling him into the tightest embrace, causing him to drop his bags in the process.

"Aww you missed me." Helia teased as he gave her a light peck on the lips.

Flora blushed a shade of scarlet. She had indeed missed him. Ever since graduating from school they weren't able to see each other as often. Flora was at home helping her parents in flower shop and Helia was in Magix taking classes with a famous painter. "It's been a long time since the last time I saw you."

"And for the next couple of weeks, we'll be making up for lost time." He said as he began to run his fingers through Flora's long caramel colored hair.

Flora, with Rose's help, gave Helia a quick tour of the house and then showed him to the guest room. Helia was impressed by how festive the house was. He remembered Flora telling him that Christmas was her dad's favorite time of year. That was evident by the way the house was decorated. The living room was decked out in burghandy's golds and Kelly green fixings, and then there was the Christmas tree. There weren't any words to describe how beautifully decorated the tree was

"I have so much planned for us to do today." Rose said tugging excitedly on Helia's arm.

"Rose, he just got here." Flora said reminding her. "Give him a chance to relax." Flora said as she ruffled her sisters orange hair. Miele's features twisted into a pout. Ever since she'd found out Helia was coming for the Holidays she'd been planning what they'd do together. Rose loved when Flora's friends came to visit, especially when Helia came.

"Well I'd hate for all her planning to go to waste." Helia said after seeing how Rose's face fell in disappointment.

"Oh boy!" Rose squealed giddy with excitement. "There's so much for us to do and so little time!" She said closing her hand around his wrist and dragging him along after her.

Christmas was in a few days, so Flora's parent's flower shop was bustling with people. One would wonder what a flower shop is doing open in the middle of the winter, but there was no flower shop quite like the one Flora's family owned. They not only sold Christmas trees, but poinsettias, Holly wreaths, and all other different types of holiday plants.

"Oh good Flora you're back." A woman said from the register. She was busy counting out the money before locking up that particular register. She could be none other than Flora and Rose's mother. While Flora clearly only inherited her emerald green eyes, Rose on the other hand was like the ten year old version of this woman. "I have to go run an errand and old Mrs. Larson needs assistance." She said tossing Flora an apron. Looking up she saw Helia, Rose's hand still wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"Hello Helia how are you." She didn't need to be told that this was her daughter's boyfriend. She recognized him right off after seeing all the pictures Flora kept of him in her album. Before Helia could respond to her greeting she turned to Flora. "You didn't give our guest a chance to settle down and relax I'm sure he's probably exhausted from his travels."

"I took a portal ma'am."

"Those portals will tire you out." She said as she stepped from behind the register. Go help Mrs. Larson and Rose," She turned giving her youngest daughter a look of warning, "Be on your best behavior, and try not to bother Helia and Flora too much." She gave Rose a knowing look.

Flora went to go assist old Mrs. Larson while Rose took Helia on a tour of the shop. There were never-ending rows of Christmas trees of all sorts, tall ones, skinny ones, short ones, and plump ones. There were trees that came already decorated and ones that came bare. Then there were the many different poinsettias. Helia was used to the traditional ones that were red, but here on Linphea they could be bought in an array of colors, the gold colored ones seemed to be the hardest to keep stocked.

After about twenty minutes Rose had showed him everything there was to see in the flower shop. Helia had to admit, for a locally owned shop it was rather big and it seemed to be doing rather well. The store was filled with people, Rose said it was always like that around the holidays, on Linphea flowers and shrubs were the best way to decorate the home.

They caught up with Flora to see that she was still trying to help the old woman. It seemed she was trying to find the right Christmas tree and still had yet to find the perfect one.

"Mrs. Larson is one of our pickier customers." Rose said low enough for only Helia to hear. Mrs. Larson found something wrong with every single tree Flora showed her. There weren't enough lights on the tree, the lights were the wrong color, or she just hated the tree all together. Helia couldn't believe how finicky this woman was, and what amazed him more was how Flora didn't show a hint of irritation. Through the entire ordeal Flora's smile never left her face.

"It looks like we'll have to custom make her one." Rose said as a grin played across her lips.

"It looks that way." Flora nodded her head in agreement as she motioned for Mrs. Larson to follow her.

Rose looked up into Helia's dark eyes. "Come on," She said tugging on his arm, "You're gonna wanna see this." Rose said dragging Helia along after her.

And Rose was right. At first Helia wasn't sure what was happening. He saw Flora place some seeds in a pot and then she whispered something under her breath, most likely a spell. He could feel the magic fill the air as small orbs of white colored lights glittered around them and then the tree began to grow. It started out as a little bud and began to form into a tree. Then next deep sapphire blue lights wrapped themselves around the tree, white ornaments of a sorts of shapes hung themselves from branches.

"Now the final touch," Flora said turning to Rose. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course," With the point of a finger Rose made a bright yellow star appear on the top of the Christmas tree.

Helia was at a loss for words. Rose was right that was definitely something worth seeing. The old woman Mrs. Larson absolutely adored the tree. Flora told the woman they'd have the tree delivered to her home first thing in the morning.

Helia and Rose hung around the shop until closing and then helped Flora close up for the night before heading back to the house for dinner.

They had a nice family dinner with Flora's parents' where he was properly introduced to Flora's parents Lily and Thorn. Helia's suspicions were confirmed. Flora definitely took after her father except she hadn't inherited his grey eyes.

The dinner conversation covered a range of topics literature, art, politics, and Helia's favorite, stories about Flora. Flora's mom even pulled out the family album to show him all sorts of pictures of Flora growing up, for about a half hour until Flora suggested that they put Rose to bed.

Taking the hint Flora's parents put away the photo album but not before Lily promised Helia she'd show him more pictures later.

The couple moved into the family room to love seat by fire. Finally Flora had an opportunity to have Helia to herself. There was so much catching up they had to do. They talked about some of everything, how Helia's art classes were going, Flora's guardian fairy duties, and Stella and Brandon's upcoming wedding. The great thing with being with Helia was that they never ran out of things to talk about.

In just the short amount of time they spent together Helia saw that Flora was starting doze off into a deep sleep.

"Hey Flora," Helia said calling to the sweet nature fairy that was falling asleep in his arms.

"Hmmm," She mumbled a response.

He was going to wait until Christmas for this but he just couldn't wait. The moment was just right, and with all of Rose's plans he wasn't sure he'd find the time to fit this into the schedule of things she had planned for the three of them to do.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I was gonna wait but, I wanted to ask you now."

"Huh?" Flora said sitting up. She saw that Helia was digging around in his pockets looking for something.

"Will you marry me?" He said as he pulled out a small black velveteen box. Flipping it open he revealed a beautifully crafted diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh!" Flora said taking in the beautiful creation. She was wide awake now and she could feel her eyes welling up with tears. "Yes," She said as a smile spread across her face. "Of course I'll marry you."

Pleased with her answer Helia slid the ring onto her finger.

"This is the best Christmas present." Flora said holding her hand up admiring how the ring glittered in the light. "No," She stopped to correct herself, "The greatest Christmas present." She said before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"You saying yes is the greatest Christmas present any man could ask for." Helia said pulling her even closer.

It is true. There is no greater present on Christmas than requited love.

* * *

><p><strong>The next story is Tecna and Timmy, but if anyone has any ideas or requests you can either pm them to me or you can just leave it in a review. With that being said review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Christmas Snow

**Thank you to Starstreaker and Emmolina for reviewing. And thank you to everyone who is reading this right now. I hope you all have been enjoying the stories so far. I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you all like it**

**Remember you can always make requests, like if you want me to write about a specific couple or character. Just leave it in a review or pm me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Snow<strong>

It was the first snow of the year and almost everyone was outside enjoying it. They were all engaged in snowball fights, making snowmen, snow forts, and snow angels. The lake had frozen over and some were out ice skating.

All except Tecna. Instead she was inside preparing for finals with Timmy. Finals was starting the next day and surprisingly the library was pretty empty. It was only Tecna, Timmy, and the librarian. Tecna could hear all the laughter from where she sat. She stared out the window longingly wishing she could be out there with the rest of the Winx Club.

They'd woken up that morning to see Alfea's grounds were covered in snow. It was like they'd stepped into a snow globe. It was something enchanting about the first snow of the year and with Christmas only two short weeks off, the snow that covered Alfea's grounds had been dubbed Christmas snow, and to celebrate the occasion the students of Alfea, Red Fountain and even Cloud Tower had gone out to have their share of fun it and get their minds off of the upcoming finals week, also known as hell week.

Musa as well as all the other winx girls had tried their best to convince Tecna to join them, but Tecna insisted on spending the time on studying. Timmy gladly joined Tecna in the library after the boys arrived from Red Fountain. He'd much rather be inside the nice warm and _safe _library than take part in the snowball fight with Riven. Timmy knew it was supposed to be all fun and games but Riven took things too far and Timmy was sure that a snowball fight with Riven would mean risking getting frost bite.

But by the looks of it even Timmy was getting to be bored with his studies, as he was flipping aimlessly through one of his text books, his eyes glazed over from the boredom.

It was then that Tecna felt her phone buzzing inside her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a text from Flora.

_We're goin ice skating on the lake. U 2 want 2 come?_

Tecna could think of a dozen reasons why she should stay in. There was the paper that needed to be finished for her History of Magic class, and she needed to study more for potions, but ice skating on the lake sounded like it'd be tons of fun. Tecna knew if she missed out, Stella would never let her forget it.

"Come on Timmy." Tecna said as she began to quickly pack up her books and throw them in her bag.

Timmy looked up to see the pink haired technology fairy hastily throwing books into her book bag. "Are we going somewhere?"

"We're going ice skating on the lake." She said throwing her heavy bag over her shoulder

"But…" Timmy tried to quickly think up an excuse.

"Come on," She said impatiently grabbing at his arm.

An hour later Tecna and Timmy were all bundled up in heavy down coats and wrapped up in knit scarves. Everyone else was already out on the ice. Layla and Riven were racing around the rink, Mirta was giving Lucy skating lessons, and Flora and Helia were slowly making their way around the rink hand in hand. It was a picturesque moment, if only Tecna had a camera.

Tecna quickly laced up her skates, ready to join her friends out on the ice.

"Um Tecna?" Tecna turned to see Timmy had yet to change into his ice skates.

"Come on Timmy, we only have about two hours left of daylight. We don't want to be out here once the sun goes down."

"Uh Tec, I don't know how to skate." Timmy's face flushed red in embarrassment.

Tecna had forgotten Timmy hadn't had a typical childhood. On snow days while all the rest of the kids were out enjoying the wintery weather, Timmy preferred staying inside reading books or playing around on his computer. Had it not been for her mother, who used to force her to go outside and play, Tecna never would have learned to ride a bike, swim, surf, or in this case ice skate.

"You poor deprived child!" Tecna teased. "Well lace those skates up and I'll show you how."

It had taken awhile, but eventually Timmy was able to keep his balance. He fell down a lot, and he was sure he'd have all sorts of bruises, but after an hour of lessons with Tecna Timmy was able to skate around the entire lake, as long as he went slow and Tecna held his hand, but never-the-less he was able to make his way around the rink.

To celebrate they all enjoyed a nice warm cup of cocoa, while Riven poked fun at Timmy, retelling the rest of the group a story about how Timmy fell into a snow drift (a group outing wouldn't be complete if Riven didn't make fun of Timmy for something).

"It'll be getting dark soon." Brandon said looking up at the sky. The sun was already starting to sink below the horizon and the temperature was beginning to drop. Everyone else had begun to head back to their respective magic schools, all but the winx club and the specialists.

"We should start heading back." Flora suggested.

"Not yet." Said Riven.

Musa cast Riven a puzzled look. "Why not? It's getting cold out."

Tecna and Timmy hadn't been expecting the snowball they received in the face or all the other snowballs that came shortly after.

"Now we can go." Riven said as a sinister smirk spread across his face. Of course Riven wasn't going to leave until he got Tecna and Timmy, they were the only two that had missed out on the snowball fight from earlier.

Riven was the undefeated champ when it came to snowball fights, he was sneaky, and he was ruthless, but most of all he was impossible to beat, but then again he hadn't expected his friends to all team up on him. So there by the lake in Magix they had one of the most memorable snowball fights.

For those thirty minutes they were engaged in that snowball fight, Tecna didn't think about her finals once. She wasn't worried about her paper for history of magic or the potions final she had the next day.

There really is something magical about Christmas snow. It brings loved ones together and most of all it brings fun for the entire family. And for Tecna and Timmy it brought relief from the upcoming grueling finals. They needed moments like these, when they could just forget and focus on the season, and remember what mattered most at these times, spending time with the ones you love. So whether or not she did well or on her finals (come on this is Tecna we're talking about we all know she'll pass with flying colors!) she'd remember this moment she had with her friends and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>For all of you that are still taking Finals, try not to get to overwhelmed take a little break and maybe go play in the snow (for all of you in the Chicago land area I know we don't have a lot of snow, but hey we got a light dusting last night so that's a start) but go and so something to take your mind off of finals, just last week my friends and I went to the pool for about two hours and then out for a late lunch, but go and do something fun so you can unwind a bit, we all know finals are no fun, and at some point you've gotta give your brain a break right?<strong>

**The next story is Musa and Riven I'm hoping to have it up by tomorrow, Monday at the latest.**

**Review and let me know what you all think!**

**~aquariawinx6~**


	4. Spreading Holiday Cheer

**This next chapter of the story is dedicated to emmolina. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spreading Holiday Cheer<strong>

"So girls, Roxy and I had a thought," Bloom stood in the middle of the messy living room of their apartment trying to get the attention of the other winx club members, who were busily packing away piles of clothes into their suitcases. The holidays were quickly approaching and all the girls were planning on heading home to their respective planets to spend Christmas with their families.

"Not now Bloom," said a flustered Stella. "I'm trying to decide if I should wear the ruby red ball gown to the Solarian Christmas ball or if I should save it for the New Year's gala at my mom's palace." She said as she brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Why don't you wear it to the big Christmas party at the Fruity Music Bar Klaus and Morgana are hosting this year?"

"The party's on Christmas eve." Tecna reminded her. "And we'll all be back home by then."

"I'm saying we should celebrate Christmas here on Earth. I missed out on celebrating Christmas with Mike and Vanessa last Christmas because I was on Eraklyon and you all had so much fun celebrating Thanksgiving with us I figured you'd really enjoy Christmas."

"And this party would be so much more fun with you guys here." Roxy added and then threw in a pouty face hoping that would convince them.

The girls all seemed to mull the idea over in their heads for a few moments, so to break the silence Bloom interjected. "The guys would be here too. We could start a new tradition."

"I'm in." Stella said dropping the pile of clothes she was holding on the floor. "It's way better than going back and forth between my mom and dad."

"I think it's a great idea." Musa said in agreement. "We could go Christmas caroling, go pick out a Christmas tree, and do a secret santa!" Musa said bubbling with excitement. Christmas normally wasn't a very cheerful holiday for her back home. Her mother's absence always weighed heavily on her father around this time of year. When she was younger her father did everything to make Christmas a wonderful time of year for her, but as she got older that changed. This year she wanted to have a fun Christmas, a memorable one, one where she didn't have to be reminded of the past.

Everyone else murmured their agreement. So it was settled. The winx club would be spending Christmas in Gardenia.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be the best Christmas." Roxy announced to the group. She stood in the center of the living room snapping pictures with her smart phone of the others putting up Christmas decorations in the girl's apartment.<p>

Christmas music was playing on the stereo, Flora had cookies baking in the oven, and Timmy was on his fifth glass of eggnog, and was already feeling the after effect. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit. They were all making plans for the holiday, scheduling shopping trips, deciding what they would get their friends and loved ones for Christmas, and assigning duties for the big Christmas dinner.

"Flora makes a good ham." Helia said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, boasting on his girlfriend's behalf.

Bloom sat cross legged on the floor, holiday recipes strewn all over the carpeted floor. She was making a list of who was making what and it was kind of hard with their lack of experience in that area. The only ones that could cook was Flora, Helia, Roxy, Musa (just barely), and herself.

"No Flora has to make the fluffy stuff she made for Thanksgiving," said Stella.

Bloom gave Stella a puzzled look, "Fluffy stuff?"

"You mean the ambrosia salad right?" Tecna said correcting her.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever it's called." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Why the gloomy face Riven?" Musa said taking a seat on the arm of the armchair where Riven was sitting. He was sitting all by himself, resigned from the rest of the group, his face scrunched up into a frown.

"It's nothing." He said trying to wipe the frown from his face, but the distant look in his eyes did not disappear. It was like he was there but mentally he was lost somewhere in his thoughts.

"Riven," Musa said calling him back to reality. She waved a hand in his face. "Riven we're about to pull names from the hat for the secret santa." Musa held out the hat in front of him.

"Not now." Riven said standing to his feet and walked out the door, leaving Musa confused.

"What's his problem?" Stella said frowning at the door Riven had just slammed shut.

For some Christmas was a time of joy, for others, like Riven, Christmas was a time when all the ghosts of his past came back and haunted him.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Sky had to explain to Musa about Riven's strange behavior the night before. Christmas just wasn't Riven's favorite time of year. He didn't have all the memories of the family drinking eggnog by the fire, or decorating the tree together, or any of that. For him Christmas was nothing special.<p>

Musa was going to change that. She was going to make sure this was the best Christmas Riven ever experienced. She had it all planned out. She would take him Christmas caroling, they'd go shopping for Riven's secret santa, pick out a Christmas tree together, and make a ginger bread house. But first, with the help of the other five specialists, Musa decorated their condo, hoping it would get Riven into the Christmas spirit.

Musa hadn't expected Riven to react the way he did. He acted as if he hadn't even seen the decorations and continued about his business as normal.

It wasn't that Riven didn't notice that the decorations were there. He saw them, but he just assumed the guys had put them up, including the decorations that had placed in his room.

Musa wasn't going to give up hope. She still had many other things planned to get Riven into the Christmas spirit. Next Musa took him Christmas caroling. Riven grumbled and complained throughout the entire process, until Musa got tired of listening to him complain and decided to head on home. But she wasn't going to let that discourage her. She was determined to make this a wonderful Christmas for Riven and so the next day she decided they would put together a ginger bread house together.

Putting together the ginger bread house turned out to be much harder than she thought it would be, well for Riven it was hard. After an hour Musa's house was standing strong and tall, Riven's on the other hand looked like the house had been through a flood and an earthquake. The experience hadn't made him anymore excited about Christmas, but instead frustrated him more.

Later that day they went shopping for Riven's secret santa. He'd pulled Brandon's name from the hat, and after spending two whole hours in the mall, they had had no luck. Everything she'd shown him he turned down. Musa would've just picked something out for Brandon herself, but she had no clue what she should get him. Buying things for guys was so hard! After awhile Musa had gotten fed up. She had a massive headache, her feet were extremely sore, and she wanted so badly to sock Riven in the face.

Musa decided on a nice men's cologne for Brandon that she hoped he would like and went home to soak in the bathtub and de-stress. She was starting to lose hope. She was running out of ideas. She really wanted for him to experience the joy of the holiday, but so far all of her plans had gone wrong. Tomorrow was her last chance. They were going to go looking for a Christmas tree and hopefully that went well.

Riven didn't know why she bothered. Christmas just wasn't a holiday he enjoyed. But Musa was stubborn and she wasn't going to stop until she saw this through. Riven had tried to be a good sport about it, but the stupid little traditions could be so annoying and stupid. Like the caroling, if he ever found any carolers on his porch he'd set the hose on them. And then there was the shopping. Riven hated shopping as it was, why on earth would he want to go out and by a gift for someone else? Sure he had done it for Musa last Christmas, but he hadn't been forced to celebrate Christmas with her, so it wasn't a huge deal. Why oh why did he agree to stay in Gardenia for Christmas?

Now today they were going to look for a Christmas tree. He figured the entire ordeal wouldn't be that bad. They'd pick out a tree and that was that. Or so he thought.

"What do you think about this one Riven."

Riven began to rub his temple in irritation. "It's great let's get it." He said trying to keep his voice even.

Musa huffed to herself. "You said that about the last ten trees." She pointed out.

That was it, he had had it. "It's a stupid tree for crying out loud!" He said letting out his bottled up frustration. "It doesn't matter what it looks like just pick one!" He saw how Musa's face fell and began to feel bad about how he'd lost his temper.

"I was just trying to make this a memorable Christmas for you."

"Why?" He was puzzled at her response.

"Because Christmas is supposed to be a joyful time of year for everyone," She explained.

He sighed to himself. "Christmas has never been a joyful time for me, not even as a kid." He launched into the story of his childhood. "You know my mom left when I was a kid, but I never told you she left around Christmas time." Riven couldn't believe he was even telling her this. "Every year around this time my dad was always reminded of her leaving. We never knew why or what happened she just disappeared."

Musa understood. It was hard to celebrate a holiday that was supposed to be full of cheer and happiness, when you were constantly thinking back on the day when a loved one left. That's how Christmas had always been for her. "How old were you?"

"Five." Musa could see the grief in his eyes.

"You know I completely understand. I was four when my mom died. It was around Christmas time. It's hard for me and my dad to celebrate the holiday together, it's just too hard."

Riven had known about Musa's mother's death, but he hadn't known that it had been during Christmas time.

"You know the holidays don't have to be a time when we reflect on past memories." Musa said looking up into Riven's violet colored eyes. "We could always make new memories together."

For the first time in days, Riven smiled. "I like that idea." He said as he leaned in to kiss Musa on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Five Years Later<p>

"Aria sweety be careful tearing open the gifts, you don't want to cut yourself." Musa called to the red headed three year old that sat cross legged on the floor, but the girl was too busy shrieking with excitement to hear her mother's warning.

Riven watched as his eldest daughter shouted with glee once she saw that the gift was the baby doll she had begged them for repeatedly.

"It's your turn to open your gift." Riven looked up to see Musa balancing their youngest daughter Sonata, a spitting image of her mother, on one hip and in the other hand she held a neatly wrapped gift. Kissing his wife on the cheek he gladly took the gift from her.

Looking around at his two daughters Riven sighed to himself. They had indeed made many memories together.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought adding that flashforward would be kind of cute, so that the readers could see that Riven and Musa really did make new memories together and Riven really deserves to have a happily ever after.<strong>

**I decided not to do the typical Melody and Harmony for their daughters names, but their names are still musical terms. An aria is an expressive melody and a sonata is a played piece of music.**

**Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
